dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ibarber
Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 19:31, 12 July 2009 /Archive1 New Dinosaurs Are the new dinosaurs new to the series (and already exist in Kyoryu King), are are entirely new? Because several dinosaurs you mentioned there already exist in the franchise. --DQ13|''Talk'' 18:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :However, Styracosaurus appears in the anime, too. So it wouldn't really fit under "New Dinos" --DQ13|''Talk'' 01:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Pawpaw Artwork Dude, you REALLY need to put a watermark/license on it. Because I sorta know the dude who made the picture, and he can sue you for MILLIONS over that O_o --DQ13|''Talk'' 02:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to do it. But I don't even know how to watermark the picture.Ibarber 11:04, May 18, 2010 (UTC) http://www.freecodesource.com/index.php?page=myspacegenerators/watermarking/index This is your best bet for a watermarking site. It's pretty straightforward, you can change the font, the size, opacity (how clear it is). You should put the watermark fairly large and in the middle, so no one can remove and steal it. --DQ13|''Talk'' 18:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Element Crystals Hey, that's from Paleocademy!! Idea stealer XD --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 16:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah no. I even had the chapter up before you did. I had the idea of the Crystals since September 08. And besides, I'm probably older than you. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 16:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) You failed 7th grade??!!! And besides, how many years was that? Oh, and by the way, I was joking when I called you an idea stealer. If you didn't notice. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 18:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, whew. When you said, "my first year of 7th grade," thought you meant that you had to take several years of 7th grade --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) answer on my talk page you left the fallowing questen "The Myth King series seems epic and awesome and I love what you did with Max's new feature, but I'm curious how in the world did Max, his father, Seth and Rex's parents die anyhow?" and the answer is the black t-rex seth made got them it's on the myth king main page myth king main page answer you left the fallowing questen on my talk page" y...y...yo..you mean they..... wer...were, EATEN!!!!!? " no they weren;t eaten the black T-rex's fire attack burned them to death you left the fallowing wuesten on my talk page " Well other than Max do they come back to life " you will see that the end New Bureau Please read and comment on Forum:New Bureau. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: talk page No, I'm saying that some members are inactive (Therizinosaur). Obviously some members are active (me, you, Leonidas, Sanguino) --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) New Infobox I added a new infobox for Characters (and Characters only; not dinosaurs!) at Template:Userbox. For its uses, you can visit my Amicagraphica Yamaichi (PaleoTrilogy) page. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 23:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, so feel free to get more character pages up!! And you can post these on your User page as well. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 23:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, I forgot to tell you how to use it ... might want to use Source mode for templates. I also redirected your page to Max Taylor (D-Kids Grand Prix), because there are multiple stories for Max in the series. And I was too lazy to write Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening). --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 02:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Problem Sorry, it is what it is. I didn't make this template; it's off of Wikipedia. Also, I don't use the same editing style as you, so I can't exactly help. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hooray! You got the hang of it! :D --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Element Crystals/Star Crystals I have an idea! Maybe we could combine our stories in a story arc where our characters discover that your Element Crystals and my Star Crystals are extremely similar! And then Max and Max, Rex and Rex, Zoe and Zoe are all like, "WTF, why is there another me." XD --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Changes to Sauro (D-Kids Grand Prix) I moved your Sauro page; I think that it would be better to have all the characters'/dinosaurs' pages have the series's name after it (although of course, I shortened yours). I think I should make a template for the dinosaurs, so you have more room for the stories and battles. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Costume No offense, but I hate it. It's mainly the fact that I HATE SHIRTLESS GUYS (or seeing their abs, etc.). It's the weirdest pet peeve ever, but it's there. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 14:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :How do you know? Disney's not very accurate :P --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:09, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure where you got that from. Nowhere in Arabia will you see that (Muslim world, hello? Never mind that Arabia doesn't exist; the Arabian Peninsula, yes, but not the country Arabia). --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:12, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I highly doubt it. But in any case, what Dr. Taylor is wearing, was worn in the past, right? So the present day doesn't really matter :P --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:16, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Either you update them, or I'll delete them. Also, you can't say that your fan made series will debut as an actual show, because there's no update on Kyoryu-King.com saying that there's any new series coming out or anything. If it's a fan-made series, published on DeviantArt, it doesn't count. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'll remove the pages. Administrators can do that; if you aren't going to put any info in your articles, then they're useless, and I'll move all the info to one large page. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 23:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but you make like, 20 articles and you don't do anything with them. If you're not going to put any information, then why bother to make the page anyhow? And besides, you're the only one to do so. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 23:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Characters Remember to put the series in parenthesis () after the name. I'm not your mom or your babysitter. I trust that you can do this. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 21:39, December 13, 2010 (UTC) New Template is for Dinosaur Characters. I've changed Carcharo's infobox to the new template. If you need any help, just ask. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 20:33, March 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Thanks Thanks for responding that you like my story. So far, Zoe was the only one the Jade Guys tortured. And it seems that the relationship between Max and Zoe is starting to get bigger. Now you might be wondering why the panther defeated Paris .Well, who knows? But at least Albott the alligator showed that panther who's boss.Skipper101 01:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, Jaldithas did punch Zoe in the stomach and twisted her belly then punched her in the brain causing her to go unconscious, that's what I meant by tortured.Skipper101 20:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) He could do it to Zoe's parents, but Max's were unintentional captures, so likely not them. And what do you think of the animals and Zoe's new Scelidosaurus?Skipper101 20:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) .. ... I am ready to imaginarily kick you right now. I told you to add the series name at the end of the Dinosaur characters (for example, Eustrepto (Naruto King)). Because it just so happens that we have dinosaur nicknames that are the same (you wouldn't know, because I haven't updated PaleoTrilogy for a while with the old/new chapters and stuff). --DQ | Can You'''' Handle This?'' 02:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but... Yes, Zoe does have a Scelidosaurus; she found it after they met up wit the python and other alligator. But it's element is both water and grass. And what's unusual about it is that it won't listen to any of Zoe's commands when it's activated.Skipper101 20:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your message: I've always noticed fans of dinosaur king combining the elements together with a dinosaur. I also noticed that you based your Scelidosaurus' personality after the Ash's Charmeleon and Charizard. That's because I decided a dinosaur should be able to be disobedient like a Pokemon and the reason it has 2 elements is because it lived by the sea, but it's unknown why it's part plant. Oh, and on the same episode Scelidosaurus was obtained, Max also found a Postosuchus card once the D-Team got out of the cave. Postosuchus had an "X" symbol on the back of it's card which means that it can be used with any element. Read the story and learn about it.Skipper101 12:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Latest edit? Hey, why didn't you check out the latest updates to my story?Skipper101 22:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Some advice If you didn't know that Albott the alligator could talk, PAY ATTENTION TO THE STORY NEXT TIME!!! OK!? Skipper101 21:10, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that buddy; I was just frustrated. Anyway, where are you on the story?Skipper101 21:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Newest post Hey Ibarber, will you please check out the latest post to my topic? Skipper101 03:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) So what do you think? Skipper101 21:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) My newest story Bad news: Adventures through the USA has been canceled. The good news is, I have an ew story thread. Here's the link: Dinosaur King: Adventures on the Island of Sodor Will you please cdheck it out? Skipper101 00:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC)